Mixed Signals: Moving Day
by Planktina
Summary: It has been a while but it's finally here, Moving day. Woo


**Moving Day**

Pairing: Dick/Roy

Summary: It's moving day!

Disclaimer: We don't own them, they belong to DC :)

Dicks apartment looked bare, sad and most of all empty, except for the boxes littering the floor in his living room. He plucked the last picture off of the wall, an advert poster of the Flying Graysons. He kissed two of his fingers and touched them to the framed poster, than placed it in it's own well padded box. "Well Apartment de Grayson it's been a good run, but I've moving out...To Casa de Harper," He said to the empty rooms and chuckled. A few years ago, if someone said to him that he would move out of this place to go live with Roy Harper, he would have told them to take a Prozac and go sleep it off. Dick was still unsure how this relationship would pan out between him and Roy. He basically had an anxiety attack when Roy had first brought over the boxes for him to pack. But he was taking a leap of faith and BOY did it feel good. Dick picked up a box and headed down to his car. The only thing that would have made this 'moving day' better was If he didn't have to do it all by himself.

"Hey, Dick!" Tim strolled into the basement parking lot of Dick's downtown Bludhaven apartment building. "Thought that since I was in the neighborhood...What's with the boxes? Something wrong with your apartment?" Tim looked between the boxes and Dick with an innocent smile on his face.

Placing the box on the hood of his car Dick turned, "Uh… Hey Timmy." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk. "What are you doing in Bludhaven? Is it Saturday already?" He stomped down his momentary panic, Tim wasn't a dumb kid, he would know that Dick's apartment was fine. "I kinda packed my calendar… Forgot what day it was..." Trailing off he gave Tim his 'I'm up to know good' smirk. "But since your in the neighborhood you can help me load up." He kicked at the wheel of the car to make his point. "And no nothing is wrong with the apartment... I'm moving," he answered. He walked past Tim to head back up to his almost empty apartment.

Tim raised his eyebrow and followed Dick up to his apartment, thinking the entire way. "So you gonna tell where, like a nice little Nightwing?" Tim followed Dick into the apartment, "or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" He mumbled softly.

Dick picked up a few boxes stacked on top of one another and shoved them into Tim's arms, "C'mon kiddo, after this we can get something to eat... I'm starving." He hefted his own stack of boxes with his chin just resting on top of them. "You remember food, Dont'cha Timmy?" Dick grinned and started the trek back down to the car, thinking of a way to explain everything to his kid brother without Bruce finding out two seconds later.

Tim decided to play it cool and see if Dick would break down and spill the beans. If not, Tim would have some detective work to do and he felt that it wouldn't take that much digging... or tailing for that matter. "Food sounds great," Tim said as his shifted his hold on the boxes Dick had handed him. "How about that new Sushi Bar down the street?"

"You know I wish just thinking about something 'fishy'." Dick grinned and led the way down to his car. "So how is life treating you?" Dick asked as he loaded his boxes into the trunk. Closing the trunk as soon as Tim set down his own stack of boxes and stretched his arms over his head. "I…uh had a moving truck come by the day before yesterday and sent all of that shit over to the new place...And you know that recliner? I decided to put it to good use and gave it to Clark... Never pegged him as a Laz-E-Boy kind of guy." He chirped as he stepped back into the apartment. "Alright Tim, you grab that stack." Dick pointed to a small batch of boxes, "and all I have left is my duffel. Lets Lunch, I know you are scratching to investigate." He winked at Tim and threw his duffel over his shoulder. "You know, I am gonna miss this place..." He stated, his fingers hovered over the light switch as he waited for Tim to pick up his stack.

"Oh now you're just fucking with me, huh?" Tim shook his head at the Boy Wonder's antics grabbed the last stack of boxes, the funny thing was that Tim was actually hungry. "I'll find out at some point," he said throwing a determined look at Dick. "Lets get these boxes to the car... I'm getting hungry."

Dick shook his head fondly. "Growing boy has got to eat," he chuckled softly. "And I'm not fucking with you. By the way, don't let Bruce hear you talking like that you'll have extra work-outs for a month. But I did cover my tracks... I don't want Bruce to drop by my new place and give my 'roommate'," Dick got a sultry smile on his face, "a heart attack... wouldn't be pretty.

"So what does he think you're doing? Or does he even know about you moving in with your new 'roomie'?" Tim was wondering who this girl must be that he wanted to keep it secret from Bruce. Tim's mind reeled at the possibilities, most of them not good. "Please just tell me you're not doing anything crazy that might get you killed?"

Dick placed his duffel in the back seat and sighed. "Listen Tim," he said in a defeated tone, much like he always did whenever he was about to talk about Bruce. "Bruce, I know he won't approve of me moving out. Hell he pretty much is displeased all the time. But this time…Well I just want to tell him on my own... in my own way." Dick leaned his lithe body against the side of the car. "I'm not doing anything crazy enough to get me killed. Believe me I have put a ton of thought into this," he shook his head, "but enough about me and Bruce." He smiled at Tim taking the boxes out of his arms and shoving them into the back seat. "Let's get some sushi... I'll tell you about my boyfriend." He added a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

Tim's mouth fell open for a few seconds then slowly drew up into a crooked grin. "You sly dog! Never thought that you'd step away from the female gender... then again you were in a cir- Ow!" Tim said as Dick planted a elbow in his side. "Okay, okay." Tim opened the passenger door and slipped in, rubbing his side. He had forgotten how strong Dick was, then again it had been a while since they worked together.

Dick laughed. "Well I have stepped away from the female gender a few times kiddo... It's just always with the same guy." He grinned like a kid in a candy shop. "Actually, you know him," Dick pointed with a chuckle, "if that helps you narrow it down." He paused, "Which it should," he pointed out. Starting the car up Dick pulled out of the garage and turned onto the street. "And...He is HOooooT," Dick chortled and bounced his eyebrows at Tim.

"Okay now you're just scaring me... I KNOW him?" Tim was staring slack jawed at Dick now. "Do I even want to guess..." One look at Dick and he knew that he was going to have to. 'But who?' Tim thought to himself. The car ride went like that until Dick pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant.

Dick jumped out of the car and swirled his keys around his index finger while he strode to the front entrance to the restaurant. "C'mon Timmy... I'm actually surprised you don't already know." He laughed softly and held the door open for Tim as they walked in. "Do you need a hint? I'll give you a hint." He sat down at a booth in the far corner. "He was in the Titans," he grinned at Tim's glare, "that's a pretty big hint Timmy," Dick pointed out with a grin as he picked up a menu from the table.

Tim ran the names through his head. Wally West, Garth and... "ROY HARPER?" It made sense, best friends for the longest time through thick and thin. "You and Roy... and you're moving in together... Well good luck with Bruce," Tim said with a wicked grin, very much happy that he wasn't in Dick's shoes.

Dick grinned from behind the menu "Yeah, yeah...I know already, HE probably knows already." Dick sighed "I do so love conflict...But really do-" Just before he asked his question the waitress came over to take they're orders, Dick smiled, the waitress swooned, Tim rolled his eyes. "Uh we'll take an order of some Dragon rolls, ooh and some of the Spicy tuna rolls...And do you have Guinness?" The waitress nodded. "Great and he," pointing to Tim, "will take a coke." Dick finished and folded his menu closed. The waitress, her name-tag said 'Tammy' smiled. "It'll be up in a minute boys," she added with a wink and walked away to put the order in. Dick turned back to Tim and cleared his throat "Anyway, we'll all have to hang out...You, Roy, and I... it'll be fun. And screw Bruce this is important to me. I'm not going to throw all of this away just because Bruce will disapprove."

"Oooo, you rebel!"

'Poor Tammy,' Tim thought, 'He's bubbling over with fuzziness and she doesn't know any better.' The woman in question showed up with the beverages, trying to flirt with Dick, who not knowing it flirted back, again. Tim rolled his eyes for the second time in five minutes. "Well I can definitely tell that this whole thing with you and Roy is a good thing, it's certainly making you very happy. And I'm happy that you found someone that makes you happy." Tim mumbled awkwardly, talking about happiness with Dick was a rare experience.

Dick took a sip of his beer and laughed, his handsome face lighting up with joy "Thanks Tim, really, I mean we aren't getting married or anything like that, but things are working out well," he added before popping a piece of sushi into his mouth "Mmmm. You know, we are still going to hang out on Saturdays. I'm planning on telling Bruce." He paused thoughtfully. "Soon... I just gotta make sure Alfie is around, because I am not facing that stone wall all alone. But anyway you can come over and see the place. Family first, right Timmy?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen speedy in a while," Tim chuckled. The rest of the meal went quietly with talk of late night patrols and similar matters. Tim figured that he should help Dick move the last of his stuff into Roy's apartment, although that was going to take a while to get use to.

* * *

><p>Tim glanced up at the large apartment building in New York. "Wow, moving on up, aren't ya Dick?" Tim grabbed a few of the boxes from the back of Dick's car. He settled the boxes in his hands hoping that there was at least an elevator or that Roy's apartment was on one of the first few floors. "So how's patrolling with your butt-buddy?"<p>

Dick tossed the duffel over his shoulder and grinned at Tim. "I will admit it is a bit ritzier than my place," he picked up his own stack of boxes and slammed the door closed with his hip. "And as for patrolling… It's going along… A little bit different, I have to drive all the way back to the 'Haven… As for LATE night patrolling it mostly keeps to the bedroom," he cackled while walking into the apartment lobby.

"Well, that's good to know." Tim shuddered and sighed as he spotted the elevators. Tim did not want to think about that last statement too long. He hit the call button and they rode up to the fourth floor. Dick lead the way to the last door on the right. Thankfully the door was open and they walked in to the light, open apartment. Roy's head popped out from the kitchen door. "Oh hey Tim, LONG time no see! I see that Dick roped you in to helping him move. And I'm guessing that you've figured out that we're going steady too." Roy leaning up against the door frame and continued, "So… you up for a threesome?"

Dick balked at Roy and then turned to Tim, "He's kidding Timmy," setting down his boxes, turning back to Roy with a smirk. "Well at least he better be… That's statutory rape mister Harper… And he's my kid brother." He added his lips curling in distaste.

"Hey Daddy?" Lian decided at that very moment to make her appearance known. "Hiya Timmy!" Lian squealed delightedly. She paused and turned to her dad "Um…Daddy what's a threesome?"

Dick grinned.

"Well, honey, when two people lov-… well really like…. have an attraction to each other, they might like to express that physically… and they might share that… umm… attraction with other people…." Roy had turned a new shade of red because he had thought that Lian was out of earshot when he made that comment.

Dick held in a laugh. "Nice going speedy." Dick muttered underneath his breath. Lian's innocent eyes widened "Attraction? Like a magnet Daddy…But don't magnets repel each other?" Lian looked over at Tim, the best, most attractive guy in the room, in her eyes anyway, "Timmy why is Daddy talking about magnets?" She look back to Roy her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"Well some magnets do…. But if you put two opposites together…." Roy glanced at Dick, "They come together… in a split second." Roy knew he was fumbling on a subject he knew that she shouldn't be learning about for another 10 years at least.

Lian glanced over to Dick then back to Roy. "I don't…" Her eyes widened "Oooooooooh. Your talking about S-E-X!" She mock whispered, her hands cupped around her mouth. "That's why you and Dickie like to spend ALONE time so much together." She then turned back to Timmy, "Why do you wanna…." she motioned her hands in an obscene gesture, Dick gaped in shock. "With Dickie and Daddy?" Her nose scrunched up, "Eeew Daddy!"

"Okay enough talking, why don't you go show Timmy some of your drawings?" Roy pushed them both toward the kitchen. Lian grabbed Tim's hand excitedly and pulled him toward the refrigerator where her newest creations hung. Roy leaned back against the wall and sighed, "They just grow up to fast…"


End file.
